El Regreso a Nueva Vestroia
by Ayelen Kuso Misaki
Summary: runo querida es muy bueno volver a verte... no nos rendiremos me escuchaste .. shun : tranquilo dan dan: como la salvaremos amigo, espero que se encuentre bien ..}
1. Reencuentro

Hola como están :3 ya hace tiempo había empezado en fanfiction pero solo subí un capitulo, además se me había ido la inspiración y cuando quise entrar a mi cuenta, no recordaba la contraseña tampoco encontraba el documento donde estaba mi fic tuve que volver a escribirlo waaaaaaa….! Y bueno también tuve que crearme otra cuenta para poder seguir aquí. y al fin volviiii y bueno me alegra que al menos a dos personas o una le haya gustado mi fic créanme esos comentarios del 2012 me animaron mucho.

_**Agradezco a Rosy misaky y Lucy lyu por sus reviews, créditos a SaRiii por su personaje de Seilant. edite este cap. porque el otro no me gustó mucho y si hay alguien más que me lee le estaré eternamente agradecida. Y recuerden este es mi primer fic. Los leo abajooo :3**_

Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama

_**CAPÍTULO 1: REENCUENTRO**_

Drago: ¡Dan despierta!

Reptac: por favor te necesitamos

¿?: ya los escuchaste levántate, deja de dormir en el trabajo despierta

Dan: relájate Runo

Drago: tiene razón es la voz de Runo

Shun: si creí reconocerla

Marucho: ¿eres tu Runo?

Runo: si, pero dejemos los abrazos para después debo entregarles los trajes de batalla.

Dan: grandioso hay que hacerlo chicos

Dan/Shun/Marucho: bakugan pelea¡!

Sabio: ¡nooooo...! (final de la batalla con sabio)

_**EN LA TORRE BAKUGAN**_

Julie: Runo querida es muy bueno volver a verte

Runo: también me da gusto te he eche de menos Julie

Dan: si bueno, quisiera saber cómo terminaste entregándonos los trajes de batalla justo a tiempo

Marucho: supongo que contactar a Runo era lo que Kato debía hacer por mirra cierto

Kato: así es.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mirra: Runo conoce muy bien la tecnología vestal podrías a traerla por favor Kato

Kato: como lo desee Srta. Mirra

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Dan: bueno debo decirte que nos encanta que regreses al equipo

Drago: si te echamos de menos Runo

Runo: oh cielos gracias chicos -. En eso recibe una llamada por lo que ya tenía que retirarse – bueno chicos debo salir, nos vemos luego

Dan: espera drago y yo te acompañaremos – saliendo los tres.

_**CON DAN Y RUNO**_

Dan: ¿cómo has estado Runo?

Runo: ¿pues bien y tu como has estado Dan?

Dan: bien también – pensando- Runo lo siento

Runo: ¿a qué te refieres?

Dan: sabes que por trabajo transfirieron a mi padre y no pude despedirme.

Runo: no hay problema Dan, no tienes que disculparte

Dan: como que no – dijo pensativo – fuimos novios… - no pudo seguir por que lo interrumpieron

Luna: dannii holaa- lanzándose al estilo Julie

Runo: - creí que solo Julie hacia eso -pensó

Luna lind chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, tez blanca vestida de una blusa blanca, short corto y unas botas color café, prima leja de Dan.

Dan: hola luna – cielos- Runo ella es luna, luna ella es Runo

Runo/luna: encantada de conocerte

Runo: bueno chicos debo irme los dejo

Drago: Runo espera quiero preguntarte algo, dijo yéndose con Runo.

Luna: ¿danni quien es ella?

Dan: es una vieja amiga- que paso- se preguntaba el

Luna: vamos al interespacio bakugan danni

Dan: tú nunca quieres ir, ¿porque ahora?

Luna: quiero que tengamos una batalla

Dan: vamos luna te llevo a casa- en eso salió Shun-.

Shun: ¿Dan sigues aquí?

Dan: me encontré con luna, y runo acaba de irse.

Luna: Shun querido dan no quiere pelear conmigo

Shun: ¡a ti nunca te gusto los bakugan honestamente no sé qué hace Dan contigo !- diciendo esto para molestarla e irse.

Dan: vamos te llevo a casa.

Luna: danni –dijo algo tristona

_**CON RUNO Y DRAGO**_

Runo. Que querías preguntarme drago

Drago: oh lo siento runo, lo olvide

Runo: ¡bueno debo irme nos vemos luego- dejando a drago, pero no se percató de alguien- auchh!

¿?: hola, disculpa estas bien?

Runo: porque no te fijas – exclamando

¿?: lo siento – dijo este ayudándola a pararse- mi nombre es Seilant – al verla quedo impresionado de lo hermosa que Runo era.

_**Holaa espero les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! Se despide Ayelen Kuso :3**_


	2. Eres Especial

**Holi volviii como les va?**

Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de este fic

_**CAPITULO 2: ERES ESPECIAL**_

_**EN CASA DE DAN**_

Drago: ¡Dan despierta!

Dan: ….

Drago: ¡Dan Despierta!

Dan: hay que pasa amigo déjame dormir por favor

Drago: tu mamá está llamando

Dan: hay está bien ya voy- dijo este metiéndose a la ducha

Sra. Kuso: ¿Dan dónde estás?

Drago: se fue a bañar Sra. Kuso ya regresa

Sra. Kuso: ¿gracias drago-tocando la puerta- quién es?

Marucho: ¿hola soy marucho, se encuentra Dan?

Sra. Kuso: buscas a dan, él está en su cuarto-diciendo esto para luego irse a la cocina

Marucho: - subiendo al cuarto de Dan – Dan!

Dan: aquí estas amigo, dime que sucede? -pregunte este extrañado

Marucho: pues veras

_**FLASBACK**_

Kato: se le ofrece algo más maestro marucho

Marucho: nada gracias

Kato: entonces me retiro- cuando miran a la cámara de seguridad y ven una silueta en el interespacio

Marucho: ¿qué pasa? – se apagan las cámaras de seguridad

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Marucho: no sé qué paso Dan

Dan: ¿crees que tendremos problemas?, mejor, ya me había aburrido de la tranquilidad que se respira- dijo este en modo gracioso.

Marucho: tal parece que si dan- en eso suena su teléfono- a hola Shun

Shun: hola marucho-pero corto la llamada

Marucho: hola ¿?

Dan: ¿qué pasa?

Marucho: llamo Shun, pero corto

Dan: que raro

_**POR OTRO LADO**_

Shun: - llamare a marucho, se dijo así mismo este

Marucho: hola Shun

Shun: hola marucho-pero colgó la llamada- porque una persona se abalanzó sobre el-

Runo: ¡Shun! Dijo un poco triste

Shun: runo que pasa

Runo: lo siento Shun –dijo esto separándose de el – desde que tigrera se fue y me siento un poco triste y luego dan se vino aquí, me decepcione mas no sabía que hacer sentía que algo de mí se iba – en eso iba llegando Julie

Julie: hola Shun, runo que pasa

Shun: bueno nos vemos luego, runo cualquier cosa me avisas – dijo este despidiéndose de ella

Julie: porque siempre me dejan hablando de esta manera

_**AL DIA SUGUIENTE (en Moscú)**_

Dr. Michael: ¿qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Alice: abuelo que sucede

Dr. Michael: no lo sé Alice- en eso hubo una explosión, abriéndose un portal-

Marucho: -mandando mensaje- chicos reunión ahora en la torre

_**EN LA TORRE BAKUGAN**_

Dan: ¿que pasa marucho?

Marucho: ¿recuerdas lo de las cámaras?

Dan: por supuesto

Marucho: pues alguien se, metió al interespacio

Julie: ¿qué? Quien es, chicos como su reportera exijo saber todo sobre lo que sucede

Runo: si quien era marucho

Marucho: era el-mostrando una foto de Seilant-

Todos: ¡que!

Shun: ¿y quién es él?

Runo: ¡no puede ser!

Dan: ¿porque dices eso runo?, lo conoces?

Shun: que pasa runo

Runo: bueno solo de vista

Marucho: pero no sé cómo burlo la seguridad

Runo: ¿quién será verdaderamente ese Seilant-recibió una llamada-hola?

Alice: ¿Runo?

Runo: ¡Alice! Me da gusto escucharte

Todos: ¡Alice!

Alce: hola a todos, runo donde estas, fui a la cafetería de tus padres, pero no te encontré

Runo: ¡oh lo siento Alice! Estoy en la casa de marucho, con los demás

Alice: ¿te fuiste?

Runo: fue una emergencia, pero cuéntame que paso

Alice: ¿iré a verte, esta Dan ahí?

Runo: si él está aquí, gracias por preguntar-con cara de pocos amigos

Marucho: Alice mandare a kato a recogerte

Shun: yo lo acompañare

Alice. Gracias los veo luego chicos, te llamo luego nos vemos

Julie: ¿Alice vendrá? Otra vez todo el equipo reunido

Dan: ¡ciertooo!

Runo: ¿chicos cuando Alice llegue nos reuniremos de nuevo?

Marucho: si es una buena idea, o los que desean pueden quedarse en mi casa

Runo: bueno como yo me quedare acá, saldré un momento- saliendo, ya cerca del parque

Seilant: hola nos encontramos de nuevo

Runo: otra vez tu

Seilant: me extrañaste

Runo. ¿Quién eres en verdad?

Seilant: que te parece si te invito algo y nos conocemos mas

Runo: - lo pensó un rato-bueno está bien

_**EN LA CAFETERIA**_

Seilant: cuéntame acerca de ti

Runo: ¿dime tú quién eres?

Seilant: tranquila, hermosa

Runo: ¿venimos a conversar o a coquetear?, no estoy para juegos

Seilant: tranquila bombón, a partir de ahora serás mi dulce bombón

Runo: no me llames así

Seilant: eres muy especial mi bombón

**Dejen reviews porfavors**


	3. Bakugan Pelea!

**¿Hi, como les va?**

**Un agradecimiento profundo a SaRiiii por su personaje de Seilant**

_**CAPITULO 3: BAKUGAN PELEA!**_

Runo sabía que Seilant no era un tipo en el que pudiera confiar, pero a pesar de eso no lo podía dejar así, un aparte de ella quería conocer la verdad de ese chico, del porque se le presento así de la nada y sobro todo intenta enamorarla, estando en ese trance también se acordó de dan y toda su historia con él.

_**EN LA TORRE BAKUGAN**_

Marucho: Dan puedes comer algo calmado, que nadie te va a quitar

Dan: amigo sabes que puedo comer todo lo que sea, ¿además dónde están los demás?

Marucho: están esperando a Alice afuera

CON RUNO Y JULIE

Runo: Alice date prisa-pensó ya aburrida

Julie: mira runo alguien se acerca

Runo: ¿será Alice?

Julie: ¡Alice!

Alice: - acercándose-chicas me alegra verlas

Runo: igualmente Alice

Julie: Alice querida me da gusto tenerte aquí

Alice: a mi también me agrada verlas

Runo/Julie: Shun también nos alegra verte –en modo gracioso

Shun: hmmm

Runo: pero cuéntanos pasque sucedió

Alice: ¿bueno mmm dónde están los demás?

Julie: están en la torre bakugan

Alice: bueno vamos y hay les cuento

_**EN LA TORRE BAKUGAN**_

Dan: cuanto demoran- comenzando a molestarse- mejor me voy- en eso entraron personas

Runo: ¿Dan a donde crees que vas?

Dan: a mi casa

Runo: ¿y no pensabas esperarnos?

Dan: pues no, me canse de esperarlas y por eso me iba a ir

Runo: ¡eres un tonto!

Dan: a quien le dices tonto

Runo: ¿A quién crees?, Pues a una Persona que se llama Dan Kuso

Julie: vamos chicos no peleen, tranquilos

Dan/Runo: ¡tú no te metas! – gritándole-haciendo llorar a Julie

Shun: cielos compórtense, ya no tienen 12 años por favor

Alice: ¿hola chicos cómo están?

Marucho: ¡Alice! bienvenida

Alice: gracias marucho, mmm verán chicos debo contarles algo

Shun: si cuéntanos que es lo que pasa

Alice: pues… - les empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido

Dan: ¿así que se abrió un portal?

Alice: si así es

Runo: que extraño

Drago: solo espero que nueva vestroia estén bien

_**EN NUEVA VESTROIA**_

¿?: por favor hermano ayúdame a vengarme de Dan Kuso y sus amigos

¿?: hydron porque quieres vengarte tanto?

Hydron: el destruyo a nuestro padre y acabo con los vexos, por favor hermano

¿?: por favor hydron

Hydron: Seilant tu eres el más poderoso yo se que puedes ayudarme, además podemos tener sus bakugan y ser más poderosos

Seilant: pero si necesitas mi ayuda porque fuiste a la tierra, tuve que ir tras de ti y aparecí en un lugar de videojuegos

Hydron: quería probar si aun tengo fuerzas para abrir un portal y si lo conseguí, hermano se que tu eres más fuerte que yo, además heredaste mas poderes de nuestra madre y tu bakugan es asombroso.

Seilant: dime que quieres que haga

Hydron: por ahora solo debemos encontrar su punto débil y esa será su perdición

Seilant: ¿hasta entonces que hacemos?

Hydron: vamos a divertirnos un rato con sus amigos de la resistencia

Seilant: ¿te refieres a Ace, Mirra y Baron?

Hydron: ¡exacto!, pero en estos momentos mirra esta en la tierra solo esta ace y baron

Seilant: muy bien entonces, vamos por ellos

_**CON ACE Y BARON**_

Baron: ¿Ace cuando vendrá mirra?

Ace: no lo sé Baron mando un mensaje hace unos días de que estaba enferma, y que está en reposo- en eso escucho un ruido- ¿escuchaste eso?

Baron: no nada ace

Ace: ¿qué extraño- otra vez- escuchaste eso?

Baron: si esta vez si lo escuche

Hydron: ¿me extrañaron?

Ace/baron: ¡HYDRON!

Hydron: y no vine solo traigo compañía-saliendo Seilant- él es mi hermano mayor

Seilant: hola

Ace/baron: ¡¿tenías un hermano?!

Hydron: ¡por supuesto!

Ace: y que quieren

Hydron: quiero una batalla

Ace: perfecto! Hace tiempo que no peleo

Baron: yo peleare contigo hydron

Hydron: les daré el honor de conocer el poder de mi hermano

Seilant: pero ellos son fuertes verdad hydron

Hydron: solo es para entretenerte- lo cual eso molesto a Ace

Ace. Bien que esperan

Baron: bien! Carta portal lista! Nemus estás conmigo amigo

Nemus: claro que si baron

Baron: ¡bakugan pelea! ¡Ahora nemus haos!

Seilant: bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Hydranoid darkus (no es el mismo hydranoid de mascarade Seilant lo iso evolucionar tipo pokemon Xd ahora era un dragon de 3 cabezas)

Baron: poder activado! ¡Ataque veloz!

Seilant: ¡nada mal –sonriendo- poder activado! remolino de la oscuridad¡! - Produciendo varios golpes en Nemus y derrotándolo fácilmente

Nemus: ¡nooooo!

Seilant: el que sigue por favor

Ace. Rayos como derroto tan fácil a baron

Baron: lo siento ace

Hydron: ¿fue buena distracción seilant?

Seilant: bueno almenos hydranoid se movio algo

Hydranoid: un pequeño acto de entrada gracias seilant

Seilant: ¡carta portal lista!

Seilant/ace: ¡bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! – del cual salió victorioso seilant de nuevo

Hydron: es hora de ir a la tierra- dejándolo inconscientes-

Seilant: como quieras..

**Espero les vaya bien déjenme reviews porfavors se despide ayelen kuso., bye bye.**

**Por cierto no soy buena con la ortografía .. lo siento u_u**


	4. ¿quienes son ustedes?

_**Holiiii como están… bueno ahora volví con otro capitulo **_

_**Créditos a SaRiiii por su personaje de Seilant. (muchas gracias por prestármelo).**_

_**lo siento olvide decirles que los trajes de batalla se quedaran en el primer cap. Al igual que los meghtogam, bueno comenzare…Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de este fic**_

**CAPITULO 4: QUIENES SON USTEDES?**

**EN LA TIERRA**

Kato: Sta. Runo ya está listo el almuerzo

Runo: oh gracias Kato enseguida salgo

Kato: el amo marucho dejo dicho que, si no llegaba a alcanzarlo, estaría en el interespacio Bakugan

Runo: gracias por avisarme

**EN EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN**

Shun: ¡carta portal lista!

Marucho: ¡Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Radizen aquos

Shun: ¡Bakugan pelean! Bakugan surge! Jaakor ventus

Marucho: ¡poder activado! Trueno destructor

Jaakor: ¡ahh!

Shun: ¡carta portal abierta! Destructor de poder

Radizen: ¡maruchooo!-Radizen derrotado-

Marucho: Radizen peleaste muy bien amigo

Shun: muy cierto- llegando luna al interespacio

Luna: hola a todos

Marucho: ¿hola como estas?

Shun: que haces en este lugar

Luna: vine a buscar a Danni

Shun: el no está aquí, porque no lo esperas afuera, no debe tardar en venir-dijo algo disgustado

_**CON ALICE Y JULIE**_

Julie. Alice cuéntame cómo te fue en Moscú

Alice: bueno veras, yo seguí ayudando a mi abuelo en sus inventos

Julie: si cierto

Alice: pero Julie no sabía que fueras reportera

Julie: cierto desde que Billie se fue, me sentí un poco sola y más aun sin la compañía de gorem, bueno luego de eso decide meterme al reportaje, así también podía pasar tiempo con Dan y los demás

Alice: y como ha estado todo por aquí

Julie: bueno lo que es que luego de nuevo vestroia, se presentó la guerra de neathia y gundalia del cual dan puedo ayudar y ahora están en paz y armonía, luego eso los malos vinieron de nuevo y bueno usaron su poder para derrotarlos, dan y drago se volvieron muy fuertes al igual que Shun y Jaakor.

Alice: me alegro mucho por ellos mm, ¿Julie sabes si ellos les perseguían a las chicas?

Julie: oh Alice querida para nada ellas les perseguían a dan y Shun, pero tranquila que yo les ponía su estate quieto. - sonriendo-

Alice: que gusto Julie

Julie: si, aunque aún hay una fan que esta tras de Dan, pero dice que es su prima lejana

Alice: y como se llama

Julie: luna lind, pero sé que a dan solo le interesa Runo, igual si no yo la espantaría-sonriendo-

**CON RUNO**

Runo: gracias Kato todo estuvo muy delicioso

Kato: es un placer poder ayudarla

Runo: bueno debo irme, regreso más tarde- saliendo de la casa de marucho

**EN EL INTERESPACIO**

Shun y marucho seguían peleando justo en esos instantes llego dan

Dan: que onda como les va

Luna: daniii-corriendo a abrazarlo- al fin llegaste

Dan: que pasa se están divirtiendo sin mi

Marucho: poder activado! ¡Ataque con giro de rayo!

Shun: poder activado! ¡Tornado ventus! - en eso se abre un portal

Dan: ¡que sucede!

Shun: ¡Jaakor!

Jaakor: tranquilo Shun estoy bien-saliendo dos siluetas del portal

Hydron: ¿me recuerdan?

Dan/Shun/marucho: ¡HYDRON!

Hydron: Dan kuso nos vemos de nuevo

Dan: que estás haciendo aquí

Hydron: esperen que les tengo una sorpresa-saliendo Seilant

Seilant: holaa

Shun: ¡quieres eres tú!

Hydron: él es mi hermano

Shun/dan/marucho: ¡tu hermano!

Marucho: cielos no sabía que tenías un hermano

Dan: y que es lo que quieres, creí que ya había acabado todo en nueva vestroia

Hydron: no tan rápido dan. Me vengare por haber destruido mis planes

Shun: que es lo que quiere Hydron

Hydron: vine por mi venganza

Dan: muy bien comencemos, está listo amigo-viendo a drago

Drago: por supuesto cuando quieres Dan

Seilant: ¡carta portal lista!

Dan: ¡Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Dragonoid pyrus

Seilant: ¡Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Hydranoid darkus

Dan: ¡Hydranoid!

Marucho: es el Bakugan de Alice

Dan: ¿cómo es que tú lo tienes?, responde

Seilant: tranquilos chicos-en eso llega runo

Runo: que es lo que sucede

Shun: pues míralo por ti misma

Runo: voltea y ve a Hydron y Seilant - tu"!

Seilant: hola mi bombón

dan: ¿¡se conocen!?

Seilant: que haces aquí mi bombón- acercándose a Runo

Dan: ¡cuidado Runo!

Seilant: quien te crees que eres. ¡No te metas!- golpeando a dan de una manera rápida

Runo: basta Seilant

Hydron: ¿¡hermano pelearas tu o yo!?, esta conversación me está cansando

Seilant: regresaremos en otra ocasión Hydron-viendo a runo-nos vemos luego

Hydron: ¡no por favor!-desapareciendo él y Seilant

Dan: ¡demonios!

_**Bueno agradezco sus reviews si es que me lo dejan los leeré con mucho gusto**_

_**Pdta.: mirra no actuara en mi fic a pesar de que la mencione en mi primer cap. No participara más. tal vez solo se la mencionara por Ace, pero solo eso (es que la verdad no me cae para nada)**_

_**Se despide Ayelen kuso misaki :3 **_


	5. peleas!

_**Holaaaa con les va, **_

_**Dan: ya déjame tranquilo ´por favor**_

_**Ayelen: cállate dan o quieres que meta a un rival mas y te aleje de runo**_

_**Dan: No por favor**_

_**Runo: que pasa? **_

_**Dan: aah nada –sonrojado-bakugan y sus personas no le pertenecen solo la trama del fic**_

_**CAPITULO 5: PELEAS!**_

_**EN LA TORRE BAKUGAN**_

Dan: ¡cómo es que se conocen, no lo entiendo!

Drago: tranquilo Dan

Runo: no, dan no es lo que crees

Shun: tranquilo dan

Dan: crees que puedo estar tranquilo, después de que ese imbécil me golpeo-dijo muy enojado, además de que le había dado celos el saber que ellos se conocían

Luna: no entiendo nada, danni llévame a mi casa ya me aburrí

Dan: vete tu sola por tu cuenta

Luna: Danni, pero-shun la interrumpió-

Shun: te recomiendo que te vayas por tu cuenta

Luna: ¡maldición! No runo aquí no acabara-pensó ella, saliendo del lugar

Runo: dan lo siento no lo sabia

Marucho: no te preocupes runo, sabemos que no nos traicionarías nosotros somos tus amigos

Shun: si runo tranquila

Drago: solo cuéntanos como lo conoces

Runo: bueno

_**FLASHBACK**_

DAN: bueno decirte que nos encanta que regreses al equipo

DRAGO: si te echamos de menos runo

Runo: Oh Cielos Gracias chicos- en eso runo recibió una llamada por lo que ya tenía que retirarse –bueno chicos debo salir, nos vemos luego

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ese día había llamado mi mama y me dijo que me cuidara mucho y bueno mas cosas que me dejo un poco triste, necesitaba estar un rato sola

_**FLASHBACK**_

Runo: bueno debo irme nos vemos luego –dejando a drago, ¡pero no se percató de alguien- auchh!

Seilant: hola disculpa, ¿estás bien?

Runo: ¿¡porque no te fijas!?-exclamando

Seilant: lo siento-dijo este ayudándola a pararse-mi nombre es seilant-al verla quedo impresionado de lo hermosa que runo era

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Después, cuando vi la foto me causó sorpresa, que él estuviese aquí en el interespacio bakugan y verlo ahora aún mas

Drago: porque te llama de esa manera acaso ustedes son algo, ¿más?"

Runo: a que te refieres con eso de algo drago-sonriendo- solo es un conocido

Shun: nos alegra que sea solo eso

Dan: cómo pueden estar tan seguros-lo pensó unos segundos-recién acaba de llegar y ahora se presentan estos problemas

Runo: estas culpándome kuso

Dan: solo digo lo que veo

Marucho: dan no tienes por qué ser tan duro

Runo: ¡Daniel Kuso nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!- para luego irse

**CON ALICE Y JULIE**

Julie: bueno Alice vamos al interespacio a encontrarnos con los demás

Alice: que es el interespacio

Julie: ah es donde se armas las batallas Bakugan

Alice: wooww enserio debo conocerlo-saliendo las dos

**CON LOS PELEADORES**

Shun: dan no debiste ser tan duro con ella

Dan: enserio creen eso

Drago: que te sucede dan, porque reaccionas de esa manera

Dan: no lo sé amigo- enojado- vámonos drago-saliendo del ambiente se encontraron Alice y julie

Alice/julie: hola! Chicos- pero no hubo respuesta de dan y se pasó de frente

Alice: que sucede

Shun: pues-Shun les explicó todo lo que había sucedido

Julie: ya veo pobre runo, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?

Marucho: no lo sabemos salió

_**CON SEILANT Y HYDRON**_

Hydron: ¿qué paso Seilant por que nos tuvimos que regresar?

Seilant: me distraje un poco, pero volveremos a verlos

Hydranoid: Seilant quiero pelear contra drago

Seilant: pelearas hydranoid tendrás tu pelea

Hydron: ¡maldición!

Seilant: volveré luego hydron

Hydron: a dónde vas- pregunto molesto-

Seilant: a visitar a alguien, vamos hydranoid-abriendo un portal-voy por ti

**CON RUNO**

Porque me trata así, después de todo es un estúpido se dijo así misma triste

Seilant: hola bombón

Runo: ¿qué es lo que quieres?, por tu culpa ¡todo es tu culpa! -echándose a llorar

Seilant: que sucedió

Runo: vete no quiero verte

Seilant: que sucede mi bombón-en eso runo se pone a llorar y Seilant la abraza- no puedo verte llorar es algo que no puedo explicarme, me duele verte asi, pero no contaban con que un castaño los estaría viendo

_**Créditos a SaRiiii por su personaje de seilant **_

_**Bye bye ….hasta la próxima**_


	6. sorpresa, viejos amigos!

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa como han estado ¿?**_

_**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama**_

_**CAPITULO 6: SORPRESA! ¡VIEJOS AMIGOS!**_

**CON DAN**

Después de ver lo de Seilant y runo me quedé estático no sabía cómo reaccionar y el que dirán, no se lo dije a nadie quizás su felicidad puede estar a su lado

Drago: ¿Dan te encuentras bien?

Dan: claro que si amigo-sonriendo-

Drago: porque no le has contado a nadie lo de runo

Dan: porque quizás deseo verla feliz, aunque no sea conmigo-dijo un triste dan

Drago: bayaa... nunca entenderé a los humanos

**CON RUNO**

Me encontraba perdida en mi mundo pensando en si verdaderamente puedo confiar en el, Seilant era el típico chico malo guapo y simpático, sentía una especie de atracción por el pero luego recordó que no puedo hacerle eso a mis amigos ashhh que debo hacer

Julie: runo en que tanto piensas-sacándola de su trance-

Runo: no en nada Julie

Alice: porque no fuiste todo este tiempo al interespacio Bakugan

Runo: no quiero ver la cara de dan

Julie: Shun y marucho están preocupados por ti, además sabes que tienes un vínculo con el

Runo: tal vez luego los vea-sonriendo-

_**PASARON DOS MESES, LUEGO DEL INCIDENTE CON SEILANT Y LUEGO DE ESO NO SE VOLVIERON A APARECER ESO TAMBIEN PREOCUPABA AL EQUIPO**_

_**EN EL INTERESPACIO**_

Julie: hola chicos les habla su reportera favorita Julie en vivo informando sobre las arenas de batalla, donde hasta el momento Dan kuso y Shun kasami están llegando hacia los primeros puestos

Dan: ¡Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Dragonoid pyrus

Gunz: ¡Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Reptac gaos

Dan: ¡poder activado! ¡Destructor pyrus!

Gunz: ¡poder activado! ¡Espada letal!

Dan: nada mal Gunz

Gunz: igualmente kuso, para mí es un alago pelear contigo

Dan: ¡pero esto debe acabar ahora! Lo siento

Gunz: lo mismo digo

_**CON RUNO**_

Creo que es mejor que vaya a ver a los chicos, tal vez Julie tenga razón y estén preocupados-saliendo de la casa-(pero por si se lo preguntan en donde ha estado runo todo este tiempo que paso se había mudado a la casa de Klaus un viejo amigo amigo de los peleadores mientras él estaba en vestal por negocios)

**EN VESTAL**

Ace: maldición esto es muy vergonzoso, Baron debemos ir a la tierra

Baron: si es cierto, tienes razón Ace debemos avisar al maestro Dan y a los demás- entrando a un portal junto a Ace

**EN LA TIERRA**

Ace: pero donde estarán ahora, por donde empezaremos a buscar- en ese momento ven en una pantalla gigante de la ciudad donde estaba Dan en batalla

Baron: Ace mira parece que están en ese lugar

Ace: cierto vamos para allá Percival

Percival: estoy contigo Ace

Baron: bien vamos

_**EN EL INTERESPACIO**_

Dan seguía peleando al igual que Shun en esos instantes llego runo justo en una de las penúltimas batallas de dan antes de ganarles a todos, luego de esta pelea, le tocaba pelear contra marucho.

Marucho: ¿¡que!? - sorprendido de ver contra quien iba a pelear dan en esta ronda-Dan!

Dan: que sucede amigo

Marucho: Sabes quién es tu rival en esta ronda

Dan: no lo sé tampoco me importa

Marucho: pero Dan es. -ya no pudo seguir porque apareció el otro peleador-

¿?: carta portal lista! Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Listo Percival darkus-en eso voltea Dan

Dan: Percival¡!?

Marucho: ¡es Ace!-sonriendo-

Dan: ¿¡hola como has estado Ace!?

Ace: como han estado kuso

Baron: maestro Dan no se olvide de mi

Dan: Baron me da mucho gusto verlos

Ace: no es hora de hablar, hay cosas mucho más importantes ahora

Dan: ¡Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Dragonoid pyrus!

Percival: me alegra verte drago

Drago: lo mismo digo Percival-ganando la batalla drago

**FUERA DE LAS ARENAS**

Dan: que los trae por aquí

Baron: pues veras maestro Dan-pensándolo un segundo- Hydron está vivo

Ace: y tiene un hermano

Dan: ya lo sabemos Ace, Baron

Baron: ¿peleaste con el maestro Dan? -preguntándole muy sorprendido

Dan: estábamos por pelear, pero no se algo los detuvo y se fueron-mirando a runo

Runo: -desvió la mirada de Dan-

Ace: no puedes enfrentarte a él solo, Baron y yo peleamos contra él y con el primer ataque de su Bakugan darkus nos venció

Dan: debes estar bromeando verdad

Baron: maestro Dan, Ace tiene razón el hermano de Hydron es muy poderoso

Ace: me avergüenza decir esto, pero me venció en una-hablando más enojado

Julie: tranquilos chicos, si esos vestals se vuelven a aparecer, sé que patearan sus traseros-runo era la única que no opinaba y era raro en ella que solo escuchara lo que hablaban

Baron: ¿maestra Runo se encuentra bien?

Runo: …

Baron: ¿maestra Runo?

Runo: …

Alice: ¡¿runo estas bien?!

Runo: ¿ehh? Si estoy bien- fingiendo una sonrisa, cuando de repente se abre un portal saliendo de el Seilant y Hydron

Shun: chicos tenemos compañía

Dan: ¿rayos otra vez ustedes? No se cansan de molestar

Hydron: esta vez yo peleare contigo Dan kuso

Seilant: no Hydron lo hare yo

Hydron: pero hermano, es mi venganza-ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Seilant-está bien como digas

Dan: no tienen por qué pelear, puedo pelear con los dos

Seilant: ¿enserio crees eso? -desviado su mirada a runo-carta portal lista!

Dan: Bakugan pelea¡! Bakugan surge! Dragonoid pyrus

Seilant: ¡Bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Hydranoid darkus

Alice/Julie: ¡HYDRANOID!

Alice: ¿cómo es posible? ¿Es mi Hydranoid?

Julie: tranquila Alice

Shun: tranquila Alice ese no es el mismo Hydranoid que conociste

Alice: ¡Hydranoid eres tú!?

_**Que tal espero que les haya gustadooo, se despide ayelen kuso :3**_


	7. recuerdos emociones!

_**Holaaaa aquí yo otra vez xd espero les guste este cap no sabia como hacerlo T_T**_

_**CAPITULO 7: RECUERDOS Y EMOCIONES**_

Alice: ¿Hydranoid eres tú? -gritando fuertemente y logrando que Hydranoid volteara

Hydranoid: Alice me alegra verte

Alice: Hydranoid que sucede como es que estas del lado equivocado, no comprendo

Hydranoid: es algo difícil de explicar

Seilant: Hydranoid que sucede

Hydranoid: lo explicare cuando termine toda esta pelea

Dan: me parece perfecto

Marucho: al fin sabremos que sucedió-dijo este sonriendo

Dan: ¡poder activado! drago máximo-lanzando una bola de fuego

Hydranoid: ¿es todo lo que tienes drago?-ese ataque de drago almenos debió causarle daño, pero Hydranoid estaba reluciente

Drago: ¿qué? No le hiso nada

Seilant: poder activado! Remolicion final

Hydranoid: como tú digas Seilant-lanzando un rayo-

Drago: que es esto? Causándole mucho daño al bakugan

Dan: ¡drago!

Seilant: eso será suficiente –sonriendo maliciosamente-

Marucho: esto no va nada bien chicos

Drago: tranquilo dan estoy bien

Shun: tienes que pensar bien los ataques Dan

Dan: rayos! Poder activado! ¡Destructor pyrus!

Drago: ¡este es tu fin!

Seilant: que patético eres, porque no aceptas la derrota

Hydranoid: enserio lo crees

Alice: ¡Hydranoid!

Seilant: poder activado! ¡Tridente mortal!

Hydranoid: hasta nunca drago! Ahhh! –derrotando a drago-

Julie: no puedo creerlo, como es que derroto a drago

Dan: ¡drago! –convirtiéndose en esfera

Runo: ¡drago no!

Seilant: no puedo creer esto Hydron, como es posible que este bakugan tan débil te haya derrotado

Hydron: lo hiciste ver muy fácil hermano

¿?: aún no ha acabado esto, poder activado! ¡Cañón traga roca!

Seilant; ¿quién eres?!

Todos. Spectra!

Dan: ¡ten cuidado Spectra es muy fuerte!

Spectra: no puedo creer esto dan, que este individuo te haya derrotado

Dan: lo se amigo es muy desesperante

Seilant: que risa me dan poder activado! Fusión Hydranoid darkus remolicion final

Helios: no puedo creer que drago haya perdido contra ti

Hydranoid: ahora lo comprobaras-lanzándole un rayo ultra poderoso

helios: ahhh!

Spectra: ¡poder activado! ¡Destructor demoledor!

Seilant: ¡poder activado! Remolino darkus! - derrotando a Spectra-(ah adoro a Spectra _ )-bien eso es todo

Spectra: ¡helios!

Alice: no puedo creerlo Hydranoid

Hydron: al fin nos vemos traidor-dirigiendo hacia Spectra

Spectra: niño berrinchudo compórtate

Hydranoid. Alice hay algo que debo decirte (a partir de aquí narrare un poco yo y un poco Hydranoid wiiiii :3)

**FLASH BACK**

Seilant y Hydranoid se encontraban en el castillo del rey zenoheld junto a Hydron cuando

Seilant: no padre no seré parte dela destrucción de vestroia

Zenoheld: Seilant tú debes ayudar a tu rey junto a Hydron

Hydron: hermano no logres molestar al rey

Seilant: dije que no, no seré parte de esto, vámonos Hydranoid

Tomando su bakugan Seilant se fue a otro planeta en donde pudiera estar tranquilo, sabiendo que su padre se molestaría con él, sabía que él era más poderoso y no podía obligarlo, Seilant no quería atacar vestroia porque era el hogar donde nació su bakugan además de que era su mejor amigo tenían una buena conexión ya que Seilant le había brindado algunos poderes a Hydranoid y era ultra poderoso gracias a a su ayuda, pero aun así le dio un límite que si él y Seilant se llegaban a separar o se olvidaran uno del otro esos poderes desaparecían. Cuando de repente Hydranoid empezó a brillar

Seilant: Hydranoid que sucede

Hydranoid: siento que vestroia está peligro

Seilant: seguro que los que ocasionan eso son mi padre y Hydron

Hydranoid: Seilant debo irme mi gente me necesita

Seilant: no Hydranoid, espera yo iré contigo

Hydranoid: no yo solo debo ir, volveré pronto-desapareciendo

Cuando el bakugan llego a vestroia vio que este tenía un portal de conexión con otro planeta- ¿que es esto? - se preguntó el bakugan darkus, cuando este no dio cuenta de las fuertes corrientes de aire lo arrastraron hacia un laboratorio cayendo en él, en donde vio a una niña y un anciano en medio de una energía maligna que llego hasta el bakugan haciendo que el perdiera la memoria. Luego de eso apareció en manos de Mascarade como su bakugan darkus.

Mascarade: ¡Hydranoid darkus surge!

**INTERRUPCION DE FLASHBACK**

Alice: ya veo ahí fue cuando sucedió lo Mascarade, hal G y naga.

Dan: ¿cómo es que ahora estas de su lado?

Seilant: no lo molesten y déjenlo que continue-lanzandoles una corriente de aire-(me encanta ese personajeee )

**VOLVIENDO AL FLASHBACK**

Cuando por fin habían derrotado a naga, ¡todos los bakugan volvieron a su mundo al igual que Hydranoid que aún no recuperaba la memoria hasta que apareció Hydron y los bakugans debían regresar a pedir ayuda! Luego de que vencieron a Hydron y los vexos los bakugans volvieron con sus peleadores. Así que a le tocaba volver con Alice y se quedó con ella bueno o almenos eso pensaba-hasta que una noche en otro planeta

Seilant- abrió un espejo con sus manos y vio que los planes de su padre se habían pasado de control y llamo a Hydranoid

El bakugan que aún estaba con Alice empezó a brillar y empezó a tener pequeños recuerdos de el y Seilant mientras Alice dormía

Hydranoid: ya recordé todo-viendo a Alice-hasta pronto mi pequeña nos veremos algún dia desapareciendo de la tierra- lo siento Seilant ya estoy aquí volvamos a vestal amigo

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Dan: quieres decir que siempre fuiste su bakugan-gritando

Seilant: tranquilo perdedor

Hydranoid: Alice siempre cuidare de ti aun este lejos

Alice. Hydranoid- dijo esto un poco triste

Seilant: basta de sentimentalismos Hydranoid- no puedo creer que estos perdedores hayan derrotado a nuestro padre

Hydron: siento vergüenza de admitirlo

Ace: ¡¿qué dijiste?!- cuando Ace iba a golpearlo, pero Seilant se tele transporto

Dan: ¿cómo haces eso?

Seilant: yo soy más poderoso, nadie puede derrotarme-sonriendo- Hydranoid vámonos es hora de ir a recuperar lo que es mío volveremos a vestal

Baron: ¡que! No puedes hacer eso

Seilant: y quien va a detenerme

Julie: no te dejaremos que hagas eso

Hydron: nos veremos luego peleadores-entrando al portal junta a Seilant

_**Hastaaa aquí mi capitluloooo ohhh no sé si lo hice bien porque tuve muchas ideas y no sé cómo plasmarlo además que para el próximo capítulo tengo ideas, pero no sé cómo hacerlo T_T waaaaa gracias por todos nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Se despide ayelen kuso :3**_


	8. el regreso a nueva vestroia

**Holaaa a todos ok no Xd Aqui de nuevo yo viendo como seguir este fic jujuju bueno gracias a los que me leen a los poquititos creo T_T :3 créditos a mi amiga SaRiiii quien me presto su personaje de Seilant muchas gracias **

**Dan: solo tu, a mi no me agrada ese tipo**

**Yo: tu te callas **

**Dan: T_T bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen solo la trama del fic**

_**CAPITULO 8: EL REGRESO A NUEVA VESTROIA PARTE 1/3**_

Un mes después del incidente con Seilant ninguno de los peladores había mencionado ninguna palabra Dan y drago se sentían inútiles de haber perdido la batalla contra hydranoid, Alice estaba demasiado triste por lo que el bakugan darkus había comentado y se regresó a Moscú, Runo intentaba hablar con Dan, pero él no quería escucharla se centraba más en su batalla contra Seilant que se encerró en el, cansada de rogarle se regresó a la casa de sus padres en wardington. Julie seguía reportando lo que sucedía en las arenas de batalla, Shun y jaakor visitaban de vez en cuando el interespacio para entrenar los ataques de jaakor, Baron y Ace se regresaron a vestal a impedir que hydron y Seilant gobernaran su mundo al igual que spectra que luego volvió para ver como seguía todo en la tierra pero ya no como spectra si no como Keith Clay.

_**EN NUEVA VESTROIA**_

Hydron: mejor lárguense no tiene los suficientes poderes para detenernos

Ace: ustedes son los que no pueden venir a destruir todo lo que hemos construido

Seilant: cuando acaben de pelear me avisas hydron –diciendo esto para luego irse-

Ace/hydron: bakugan pelea!

_**CON DAN Y DRAGO**_

Dan: poder activado! Dragon demoledor!

Drago: ahhh!-destruyendo una roca

Dan: poder activado! –pero drago lo interrumpio

Drago: estas seguro que estas bien ¿?

Dan: claro que si amigo ¿porque lo preguntas? 'no tienes que preocuparte si seguimos entrenando así seguro le ganaremos

Drago: sabes bien que no me refiero a eso Daniel

Dan: no te entiendo amigo

Drago: dan sabes que no debiste ser duro con ella dijo que solo era un conocido, creo que por tus celos le negaste la palabra

Dan: amigo por favor debes estas bromeando, recuerdas que los vimos abrazados, a pesar de que tuvimos en una relación no le importo

Drago. Eres un tonto Daniel tú fuiste el primero que no respeto su relación te fuiste sin despedirte luego llegas y ni siquiera te atreviste a llamarla, encima estas con luna, quieres que te respete cuando tú no la hiciste respetar, no tienes derecho a pedirle eso, además ella se sorprendió al igual que nosotros de lo de Seilant.

Dan: drago, aunque esté equivocado no puedo hacer nada, dudo mucho que ella quiera verme –dijo esto un triste Dan

Drago: te ha rogado todo este tiempo para que pudieras hablar con ella, pero te encerraste en la batalla que perdimos contra Seilant y no quisiste escucharla debes de pensar bien las cosas Dan ella es parte de ti como tú lo eres de ella. han compartido muchos momentos como para que por un tonto ataque de celos lo hechos todo a perder

Dan: drago, es cierto no puedo ocultarlo más me duele mucho su distancia, pero tampoco quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida –dijo un cabizbajo dan

Drago: No entiendo mucho los sentimientos de los humanos, pero la conexión que comparto contigo hace que sienta que no estás bien

Dan: drago-dejando unas lagrimas

Drago: sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Dan: vayamos a la torre bakugan drago ahí debe estar

Drago. Pero que harás con luna

Dan: cierto primero debo dejarle en claro las cosas, la llamare –sacando su celular y marcando el número de luna- ¿hola?

Luna: hola Dani, me alegra que me hayas llamado

Dan: debemos hablar luna nos vemos en el parque

CON LUNA Y DAN

Luna: hola danniii me alegra verte

Dan: hola luna debemos dejar en claro las cosas

Luna: que estas tratando de decir Dani

Dan: ya no puede seguir esto así, deje que malinterpretaras las cosas. Pero si no te comportas ya no podremos seguir siendo amigos

Luna: no entiendo

Dan: nosotros solo somos amigos solo eso no hay mas

Luna: dan no me hagas esto

Dan: ya te dejé las cosas en claro espero y no sigas pensando que tenemos una relación cuando no existe tal

Luna: dan por favor

Dan: no me gustaría perder tu amistad, eres una buena chica encontraras a alguien que te quiera (muy típico de los hombres no creen xD)

Luna: yo solo te quiero a ti dan

Dan: espero y puedas entender, debo irme

Luna: a dónde vas

Dan: a recuperar una amistad que nunca debí haberla perdido-saliendo del lugar y rumbo a la torre bakugan

_**EN LA TORRE BAKUGAN**_

Keith: que dijiste, ¿que no se han vuelto a juntar desde la pelea contra Seilant?

Marucho: es lamentable, pero ni dan ni Shun se han reportado y runo y Alice se regresaron a sus casas

Keith: no sé cómo pueden actuar así, yo confiaba en la unión de los peleadores, pero con esto me haces dar cuenta que no tienen nada en especial

Marucho: Keith no estás hablando enserio ¿verdad?

Keith: iré a hablar con ese tonto de dan kuso y no me escucha- pero fue interrumpido por el pequeño

Marucho: por lo que se dan está entrenando con drago y no quiere hablar con nadie es extraño

Keith: porque dices que es extraño

Marucho: porque dan a perdido anteriormente peleas, pero nunca ha estado sin querer reunir al equipo

Keith: y que creer que es lo que le este pasando

Marucho: creo que desde que tiene una sospecha de que runo y Seilant sucede algo, lo está segando por completo

Keith: no me digas que todo esto es por escena de celos

Marucho: no Keith no lo entiendes Dan y Runo han compartido momentos inolvidables ella ha estado ahí para él lo ha apoyado en todo

Julie: eso es cierto Keith ellos comparten más que un vínculo de amigos, no puedo creer que no entiendas lo maravilloso que es el sentimiento del amor-con corazones en los ojos Xd-

Keith: y si ese es el caso porque no solo se amistan, mientras en esta en ese estado quien ayuda a mi gente

Julie: nosotros vamos a ayudarte Keith somos tus amigos

Marucho: muy cierto –justo en ese momento llegaron dan y drago

Dan: qué onda chicos

marucho: ¡Dan viniste!- exclamo un marucho casi llorando-me da mucha alegría que vinieras

Keith: justo iba a ir a buscarte Dan kuso

Dan: bueno eso ya no será necesario ya estoy aquí

Keith: cómo es posible que estés tan tranquilo después de escuchar lo que Seilant y hydron dijeron

Dan: tranquilo Keith lo arreglaremos iremos a vestroia

Keith: ¿enserio y tienes algún plan?

Dan: no, solo sé que debemos derrotarlos para que no sigan causando daño

Marucho: muy bien dan déjame avisarle a Shun para irnos

Dan: y ha todo esto ¿dónde están Runo y Alice?

Julie: oh cielos pensé que lo sabias Dan

Dan: ¿saber qué? ¿Qué es lo que no se?

Marucho: pues Runo dijo que no se sentía bien y se regresó a wardington con sus padres y Alice se fue a Moscú con su abuelo

Dan: ¿qué? Y porque no me lo dijeron antes

Marucho: ¿cómo? Pensé que lo sabias dan

Dan: ¡¿pero por qué?!

Keith: si tienes algo que hacer antes de irnos hazlo

Dan: hay no exageren, ¿marucho ya llamaste a Shun?

Marucho: si dice que y aviene

Dan: muy bien hora de irnos-pero no contaron con que alguien los estaría escuchando-

_**CON SEILANT**_

Así que mi bombón no está con ellos, será un buen momento para acercarme a ella-sonriendo-a ver busquemos donde se encuentra ubicado wardington… muy bien ahí esta-voy por ti-

_**CON RUNO Y ALICE**_

Runo: me da gusto verte Alice

Alice: a mi también me gusta verte

Runo: ya te sientes mejor

Alice: claro que si, además sé que hydranoid siempre estará cuidándome, por cierto runo como te va con dan?

Runo: por favor Alice no malogres esto mencionándolo – en eso llega un pelinegro

Shun: porque quieres evitarlo si tú misma sabes que no puedes ocultarlo

Runo/Alice: ¡Shun!-sonriendo ambas-

Shun: ¡hola!

Alice: me alegra verte Shun

Shun: igual a mi Alice-dijo muy sonriente el pelinegro de ojos naranja

Runo: me da mucho gusto verlos juntos

Alice: no cambies el tema runo

Runo: no Alice así está bien no pienso dirigirle la palabra, si no confía en mi no puedo hacer nada, bueno chicos debo dejarlos mi mama ya está llamándome-despidiéndose-los veo luego

_**CON RUNO**_

Runo: ya llegué mamá

Sra. Misaki: Runo querida me puedes ayudar por favor

Runo: claro que si mamá me pondré el delantal

Sr. Misaki: ten cuidado hija sabes cómo se ponen los clientes cuando estás aquí

Runo: papa por favor-sonriendo- bueno ya estoy lista –avanzando hacia un cliente- buenos días ¿qué se le ofrece?

Cliente #1: me trae un café por favor estoy esperando a alguien

Runo: muy bien en un segundo estará listo –hasta que se acercó alguien

Cliente #2: señorita bombón puede darme un refresco

Runo: si un momento - volteando a ver- ¡tu!?

Seilant: hola me alegra verte

_**Hastaaa aquiiii mi mas largo cap hasta ahora jujuju por cierto si se les viene a la cabeza ese apodo de bombón comentenloo de que anime es …lo se me gusta mucho el apodo **_

_**Déjenme reviews por favors!**_


	9. el regreso a nueva vestroia parte 2

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa como les va**_

_**Bueno marucho ahora te toca a ti presentar **_

_**Marucho: gracias Ayelen bueno bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen solo la trama del fic a empezar**_

_**EL REGRESO A NUEVA VESTROIA PARTE 2/3**_

_**EN LA TORRE BAKUGAN**_

Dan: bien amigos es hora de irnos

Drago: ¿Dan estas seguro que no iras a buscarla?

Spectra: enserio no quiero después tener que regresar

Dan: solo sé que por ahora debemos ir a ayudar en vestroia ellos nos necesitan

Julie: ¿esperen no le avisaremos a Shun?

Dan: estoy seguro que el vendrá después de despedirse a Alice

Marucho: hasta ahora no se como un chico tan serio como shun logro enamorar a Alice

Dan: lo mismo me pregunto yo

Spectra: nos vamos?

Dan: andando chicos-esperen ace y baron iremos a ayudarlos-penso el castaño

Había pasado un año desde que los peleadores fueron a a vestroia practicando sus ataques, entrenando para lograr vencer a Seilant y en todo ese tiempo no se habían comunicado con la tierra.

_**CON ALICE**_

Alice: ¿de verdad Sra. Misaki no sabe nada de runo?

Sra Misaki: no hija, solo dejo dicho que iría a visitar a unos amigos, pero ya no se ha vuelto a comunicar con nosotros

Alice: que extraño

Sra Misaki: su padre está desesperado se va a volver loco buscando a nuestra única hija

Alice: pero porque no me aviso antes se lo hubiera contado a dan y los demás

Sra. Misaki: ya no se estamos desesperados

Alice: ahora como podre comunicarme con ellos –pensó Alice muy desesperada-

_**EN EL PALACIO**_

Seilant: tu venganza ya está hecha

Hydron: aun no hermano aun no acaba tienen que sentir la perdida

Seilant. Sabes que no lo hice por ti, me quitaste las ganas de ayudarte al destruir el planeta de hydranoid

Hydron: no lo destruí solo tome algunas cosas

Seilant: solo se que contigo me siento feliz mi bombón

Runo: y yo con usted su alteza

Seilant: me gusta que me digas Seilant

Runo: y yo contigo Seilant

Hydron: Y cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella

Seilant: nunca lo entenderías, pero solo ella logra hace vivir

Hydron: ¿cómo lograste convencerla de venirse contigo? Creí que era la novia de Dan kuso

Seilant: siempre agradeceré a mamá por haberme dado su poder antes de irse, -pensó un Seilant muy triste- ahora que lo mencionas dijiste que ¿ellos están aquí?

Hydron: si así es

Seilant: ¿hace cuánto que vinieron?

Hydron: hace un año que están aquí

Seilant: ¿bombón sería bueno que los vayas a visitar no crees?

Runo: si tu lo deseas eso hare

Seilant: entonces ve y recíbelos como debiste hacerlo, te regreso a tu tigrera-dándole el bakugan-

Runo: muchas gracias seilant-abrazandolo-volvere en un momento

Seilant: me alegra que estés conmigo-pensó el peliverde-hydron síguela y si ocurre algo me avisas lo antes posible

Hydron: ni que fuera una niñera se supone que es mi venganza y voy de niñera-pensó el pequeño príncipe

_**CON LA RESISTENCIA**_

Baron: muy bien maestro dan el poder de drago a aumentado considerablemente

Dan: no exageres Baron –dijo un avergonzado dan-

Marucho: ahora si estoy seguro que lograras vencerlo Dan

Shun: si pero no olviden que aparte de que su bakugan es poderoso el también lo es, aun no entiendo cómo es que él tiene poderes y como hydron no los tiene

Drago: Es cierto chicos shun tiene razón debemos averiguar eso

Julie: bueno si me lo preguntan yo digo que debemos armar un plan para entrar al castillo y así encontrar su punto débil

Dan: es cierto buena idea julie

Marucho. Claro que si sabemos que ambos son fuertes y estoy de acuerdo con la idea de julie también

Dan: bueno yo digo que sigamos practicando amigos

Ace: ¡muy bien entonces carta portal lista!-cuando de pronto apareció alguien –

¿?: hola a todos

Todos: ¡Runo!

Dan: como llegaste aquí

Runo: ¡eso no te importa bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! ¡Tigrera haos!

Drago: tigrera creí que dijiste que no querías pelear más-pero tigrera no respondió

Shun: Runo que sucede

Julie: Runo que es lo que te pasa

Baron. ¿Maestra Runo se encuentra bien?

Dan: muy bien quieres una pelea pues la tendrás

Shun: Espera un momento Dan un no sabemos porque quiere una pelea

Dan: no importa si ella quiere eso la tendrá y lo averiguaremos bakugan pelea! Bakugan surge! Dragonoid pyrus!

Drago: por qué haces esto tigrera

Tigrera: …

Drago: dan esto no está bien algo esta tras ellas

Shun: que es lo que sucede contigo Runo - pensó el pelinegro-

Runo: poder activado! ¡Garra furia! –a lo que tigrerra hiso crecer sus garras lo más grandes posible atacando a drago

Drago: no tienes por qué hacer esto –deteniendo el ataque de tigrerra

Dan: muy bien ahora vamos nosotros poder activado! ¡Destructor pyrus!-saliendo una bola de fuego de drago

Runo: ¡carta portal abierta! Freeze haos!

Dan: ¡qué!

Runo: crees que podrás vencerme Dan Kuso

Drago: volvamos a intentarlo

Runo: no lo creo poder activado! Crystal colmillo!- volviendo a drago en esfera

Dan: drago!

Runo: ahora como te sientes kuso – dijo Runo muy sonriente

Dan: que es lo que te pasa Runo

Runo: poder activado!

Ace: esperen la batalla ya termino

Marucho: chicos que es lo que creen que ella hara

Julie: ¡Runo no!

Runo: ¡poder activado! Garra furia!

Dan: No lo hagas por favor – poniéndose delante de tigrerra-

Runo: tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo no debo hacer

Dan: acaso no sabes quién soy Runo-dijo este exclamando

Runo: eres Dan kuso el peor ser humano que eh conocido

Dan: -al oír estas palabras Dan se quedó anonadado –que es lo que paso porque ahora estas del otro equipo Runo

Runo: eso a ti no te importa-hablando lo más fría posible

Dan: no por favor dime que es lo que pasa

Drago: Runo cuéntanos lo que sucede para poder ayudarte

Runo: la runo que hacia lo posible por ayudarte por verte feliz no existe más-hasta nunca peleadores –

Dan: tú eres parte de los peleadores –dijo un Dan muy desanimado por el estado de su amiga-

Runo: nunca más lo volveré a ser y por cierto Seilant es muy poderoso nunca lograran derrotarlo -dijo esto ignorando a Dan y desapareciendo del lugar

Julie: no entiendo que pudo pasarle a Runo

Marucho: tienes razón nunca nos había hablado de esa manera

Drago: ¿Dan te encuentras bien?

Dan: chicos debo irme –saliendo del lugar

_**CON DAN**_

Que es lo que sucede no entiendo, tratando de buscar respuestas el castaño se veía confundido por la situación y recordando a la vez a su amiga

_**ONLY HOPE**_

_**MI ÚNICA ESPERANZA**_

**There's a song that's inside of my soul.**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over,**

**and over again.**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold.**

**But you sing to me over, and over,**

**and over again.**

Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma.

Es la que he intentado escribir

una y otra vez.

Estoy despierta en el frío infinito.

Pero tu me cantas una y otra

y otra vez.

_Cuando Runo y el estuvieron en su primera cita_

**So I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hands and pray.**

**To be only yours I pray.**

**To be only yours.**

**I know now, you're my only hope.**

**Sing to me the song of the stars.**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing,**

**and laughing again.**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far.**

**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**

Así que agacho mi cabeza.

Y levanto mis manos y rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Para ser solo tuya.

Ahora sé que, tu eres mi única esperanza.

Cántame la canción de las estrellas,

De nuestra galaxia bailando y riendo

y riendo otra vez.

Cuando parece que mis sueños están tan lejos.

Cántame sobre los planes que tienes para mi otra vez.

**So I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hands and pray.**

**To be only yours I pray.**

**To be only yours.**

**I know now, you're my only hope.**

**I give you my destiny.**

**I'm givin' you all of me.**

**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.**

**At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.**

**So I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hand and pray.**

**To be only yours I pray.**

**To be only yours I pray.**

**To be only yours.**

**I know now, you're my only hope.**

Así que agacho mi cabeza.

Y levanto mis manos y rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Para ser solo tuya.

Ahora sé que, tu eres mi única esperanza.

Te doy mi destino.

Te estoy dando todo de mí.

Quiero tu sinfonía, cantándome todo lo que soy.

A todo pulmón, te lo devuelvo.

Así que agacho mi cabeza.

Y levanto mis manos y rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Por ser solo tuya, rezo.

Para ser solo tuya.

Ahora sé que, tu eres mi única esperanza.

Te buscare pase lo que pase y te encontrare ya lo veraz, dejando caer algunas lagrimas

_**Hastaaaaaaaaaaa aquí yo con este capítulo no se realmente como lo hice… tengo muchas ideas para seguir continuandola perooo no dispongo de tiempo waaaaaaaaaaa es lo feo de ser mayor XD bueno ojala les haya gustado y subiré más historias juujuuu **_

_**Déjenme reviews por favor **_

_**Runo: cómo fue que me fui al lado de Seilant **_

_**Dan: eso es lo que yo me pregunto **_

_**Runo: ¿eso no debe importarte o si? Siquiera te intereso no verdad entonces cállate estúpido**_

_**Dan: sabes que si me importas**_

_**Yo: tus cuentos a otra parte Dan además aun vas a sufrir más, este cap lo hise rapidísimo, pero el que sigue si lo escribiré con más tiempo ahí si te arrepentirás de no haber valorado a tu novia**_

_**DEJENME REVIEWS POR FAVORS …..SE DESPIDE AYELEN KUSO MISAKI**_


End file.
